In known luggage-closing devices of this type, the closing lever is articulated on a sliding piece which acts as a locking bar via a rod. This device is complicated and expensive.
A simpler device is also already known, and in this locking is carried out directly by means of a cam located on the cylinder and interacting with a closure fitting and in which the closing lever is pressed into the opening position by a spring. The mechanical strength of such a device is insufficient, especially when the baggage is subjected to deformation.